Innocence is Overrated
by yanagihana
Summary: “One day I’ll rip those feathers right of your head fruitcake.” Pairings: Ikkaku/Kira, Shuuhei/Yumichika


This was definitely not going to be a good night. He reaches for the booze and wonders if he will have enough time to get drunk until Hisagi and Abarai come. Luck is not on his side because just as he finishes pouring the sake the fukutaichou's enter the bar. He glares at Yumichika who is the reason he had to wait for half an hour to get to the bar.

"One day I'll rip those feathers right of your head fruitcake."

Yumichika sniffs indignantly and points a manicured finger at him. "Beauty takes time even for the beautiful. Your inborn ugliness is not my fault so don't get envious."

Ikkaku's hand twitches towards the feathers. Yumichika will maul him even before he gets close but considering his other options for the evening it doesn't sound that bad.

"We have to talk" Hisagi tells him stiffly as he is sits down.

"About Kira" Abarai joins in fixing him a glare.

Mauling is definitely the better option. If he gets a few hits at Yumichika while they're at it, it would serve the smug bastard right. His grin is too evil for his sobriety to be accidental.

"What about him?"

"You know what. Kira is not in a state to start anything. He needs time to think. He could feel as if you're pushing him and not giving him a choice." Hisagi's stiff tone is grating on his nerves. "Yeah, Ichimaru is not Zaraki-taichou. Being under a captain like that can fuck you up. Last thing he needs is a bonehead like you" finishes Renji. Both are giving him solemn looks and nodding their heads.

"You're mental." Now Ikkaku isn't one of those pansies who get skittish when it comes to violence but sitting here sober is just cruel.

"Now listen fucktards," Ikkaku cuts them off before they can start arguing "Kira started this and not me. Not that I'm not enjoying the ride." He smirks at Hisagi. "He jumps into things head first, so don't compare him to you. If you want the fruitcake to stop pestering you, tell him and don't annoy me with your crap."

"You think I'm pushy?" Ikkaku knew that deceivingly calm tone as he was often on the receiving end of it. "Well if you need time to think you can do it tonight. On the couch." Seems as if he wasn't going to be the only one with a fucked up night. Well, he had it coming.

"Come on Yumi, it's not like that. It's just,"

Yumichika cut him off before finishing "You know what? Just to make sure you have enough time you can** _think_ **for the rest of the week as well."

'_Ouch. But serves the bastard right.'_

Turning to Renji he said "So, what's your problem? You jealous or something?" His eyes narrow to a glare.

"W-w-what? Come again? There is nothing between me and…" Renji sputters.

"Huh, better keep it that way. Else I'll break every bone in your body. annoy your pint sized girl or Red." Ignoring the next bout of sputtering Ikkaku stands up, muttering about pansies and basket cases that call themselves thugs.

He stops his muttering only when he realizes Kira is standing in front of his door. "You're walking straight but talking to yourself. I can't figure out if you're sober or drunk." Kira teases him lightly.

"Shut it. What are you doing here?" he says in a gruff way, reaching at the same time to pull the smaller man closer.

"Renji and Hisagi-sempai have been following me around lately. Figured they will corner you eventually and you regularly go drinking together on Fridays." Kira snuggled closer and started nipping at his neck with his teeth.

"Thought you're supposed to be fragile and innocent," he snorts as Kira's hand tries to find its way into his hakama.

Kira is about to retort but Ikkaku uses the chance to kiss him hard and starts to push him through the doorway. What should he say, a born street fighter uses every opening. They make their way to the futon with him sucking and biting on Kira's lower lip. Hands grope each part of exposed flesh as clothing falls down piece by piece.

"Not that I mind this kind of compensation but you could have come to the bar as well." Kira makes a noncommittal sound as an answer and continues licking down Ikkaku's abdomen towards his rapidly hardening shaft. Once the blondes tongue reaches it all thoughts about the ruined evening disappear.

Later, as both lie exhausted from previous activities Ikkaku knows everything is fine with him and Kira. Sure, Kira still has issues caused by his former captain, but everyone is a bit fucked up now after the betrayal. As far as he was concerned, Ichimaru was as good as dead. And as long as you're fine with the way things are there's no need to dig skeletons out of the closet.

**

* * *

****AN: **I think I'm able to write again. Got too hooked up on life. I prefer my fantasy much more.


End file.
